Harry Potter E A Obsessão do Legilimens
by Lia Collins
Summary: Draco entra nos sonhos de Harry disposto a fazer tudo para tê-lo, mas o que ele não podia imaginar é que as coisas sairiam MUITO melhores do que ele esperava.


**Título: ** Harry Potter E A Obsessão do Legilimens

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Harry Potter, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas à J.K. Rowling. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Darkfic, Angst, Drarry

**Advertências: **Yaoi e Lemon e violência, ou seja, conteúdo adulto e homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Completa: **[x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Draco entra nos sonhos de Harry disposto a fazer tudo para tê-lo, mas o que ele não podia imaginar é que as coisas sairiam MUITO melhores do que ele esperava.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, faz tempo que eu prometi uma Dark Drarry para a minha amiga Nagase Rukia e como hoje é aniversário dela, eu resolvi terminá-la e postá-la para dar de presente. Naga, espero que você goste dessa fic. Eu a fiz com muito carinho! Muitas felicidades para você! Essa é a minha primeira fic postada fora do fandom de Supernatural e eu peguei MUITO pesado nela, porque é disso que a Naga gosta. Estou até com medo de mim, aliás... O_O<br>**

**Bem, espero que vocês gostem, principalmente você, Naga!  
><strong>

**PS: Eu sei que Draco não é legilimens e sim apenas oclumente, mas como a Naga disse que algumas pessoas o colocaram como legilimens em outras fics, eu resolvi fazer a mesma coisa para tornar essa fic mais interessante.**

* * *

><p>A madrugada apenas começava em Hogwarts, tudo estava tranquilo. Depois da grande turbulência provocada pela chegada de Dolores Umbridge à escola, finalmente a paz reinava novamente no lugar, uma vez que os centauros a emboscaram e afugentaram de lá.<p>

Todos os alunos e professores dormiam tranquilamente, com exceção de um. Harry se debatia em sua cama, gemendo, suando e falando:

-Não, eu não quero isso!

Em seu sonho, ele estava nu e amarrado com os braços e as pernas bem abertos em uma mesa de metal igual aquelas em que os médicos trouxas fazem autópsia em cadáveres. O jovem Potter estava assustado, o frio do metal em suas costas lhe causando calafrios, o local estava vazio, a não ser por um carrinho de metal com objetos de tortura. Entre eles haviam objetos mágicos e trouxas. Suas mãos estavam amarrados nas extremidades da mesa com uma corda mágica e quanto mais ele se mexia tentando se soltar, mas ela apertava seus membros. Então uma voz conhecida rompeu o silêncio falando maliciosamente enquanto seu dono entrava no cômodo e ia na direção de sua vítima:

-Está com medinho, Potter?

-Malfoy! Essa insanidade só podia ser obra sua! Me solte agora mesmo! - respondeu Harry furioso.

-De jeito nenhum! Eu tive muito trabalho usando meus poderes de legilimência para entrar em seus sonhos! Não vou te deixar sair deles fácil assim! - retrucou o loiro sarcasticamente.

-Então isso é um sonho? Você está nos meus sonhos? - indagou o moreno incrédulo.

-Sim. E vou transformá-los em seu pior pesadelo!

Sem falar mais nada, Malfoy se aproximou de Harry e começou a deslizar sua mão esquerda pelo corpo dele se deliciando com o momento. O jovem Potter tentou desviar dos toques, mas a corda mágica tornava isso muito difícil. Irritado, o moreno começou a esbravejar:

-Você é doente, Malfoy!

-E você é a minha cura, Potter! Agora vamos nos divertir um pouquinho.

O loiro foi até o carrinho de metal e pegou uma faca grande, então mergulhou sua lâmina em um balde também de metal. Depois, foi até Harry e com um enorme sorriso malicioso nos lábios deslizou lentamente a faca pela barriga dele bem de leve para não machucá-lo, pois ainda não era hora. O moreno se remexeu, teria dado um pequeno pulo se não tivesse bem amarrado. O filho de Lúcio deu um sorrisinho e alfinetou:

-Gostou disso, Potter? É gelado não é? A lâmina já é fria por natureza e eu ainda a mergulhei em um balde de gelo! Imagino como ela deve estar fria agora!

-O QUE VOCÊ QUER DE MIM, MALFOY? FALA DE UMA VEZ? - esbravejou um descontrolado Harry.

-Meio óbvio, não? - o loiro falou sorrindo cinicamente – Eu sempre te desejei, Potter! Mas me aproximar de você no mundo real acabaria com minha reputação! E meu pai me mataria se descobrisse que tenho impulsos homossexuais com meu maior inimigo. Por isso, resolvi entrar no seu sonho. Me divirto contigo aqui e depois apago sua memória com um feitiço que achei em um dos livros do meu pai. E assim ninguém sabe de nada. Só eu. Ah, e claro que vou repetir isso todo dia!

-DESGRAÇADO!

-Fica calminho, Potter, porque a noite vai ser longa!

Draco caminhou novamente até o carrinho de metal e trocou a faca por sua varinha, se virando mais um vez para o filho de James em seguida. Sorrindo descaradamente, o loiro o encarou e falou:

-Agora, para tornar as coisas mais interessantes, eu vou usar em você outro feitiço que encontrei em um dos livros de meu pai. E aposto que você vai adorar!

Ele esticou o braço para frente, apontando para o jovem Potter e, fazendo movimentos circulares com a varinha, falou:

-Excitatium imediatus!

Imediatamente, Harry começou a sentir arrepios pelo corpo todo e seu membro ficou ereto e extremamente duro, como nunca havia estado antes. Assustado e com os olhos arregalados, ele questionou:

-Que raio de feitiço é esse, Malfoy?

-É um feitiço afrodisíaco, Potter. Gostou? Meu pai tem um livro repleto de feitiços desse tipo. - respondeu o loiro com muita malícia em seu rosto enquanto caminhava na direção da mesa de metal. - e o melhor desse feitiço é que só eu posso livrar você dele, Potter!

-Eu vou acabar com você, Malfoy! - vociferou Harry furioso

-Não, eu é que vou acabar com você, Potter! - replicou o filho de Lúcio colocando a mão no sexo do moreno e começando a masturbá-lo.

Harry começou a gemer e, sem perceber, mexia os quadris na direção da mão de Draco. Ele odiava Malfoy e mais ainda o que o Sonserino estava fazendo com ele, mas seu corpo o traía, apreciando e muito as sensações que a mão dele lhe proporcionava. Malicioso, o loiro falou:

-Você é bem safadinho, Potter! Está gostando e muito da brincadeira, não é? Olha só como rebola!

-Se... u... des... gra... çado. - Harry respondeu entrecortadamente entre gemidos.

-Você é uma vadia, Potter! A MINHA vadia!

Malfoy gargalhou maliciosamente e continuou a masturbar o outro. Quando ele percebeu que Harry ia gozar, tirou a mão de seu membro e se afastou enquanto falava:

-Ainda não, Potter! Eu não vou deixar você gozar tão cedo! E não antes de mim!

-Como assim, antes de você? - perguntou o moreno com os olhos arregalados e muito assustado.

-Você já vai saber. Agora vamos continuar a brincadeira. - replicou o loiro largando sua varinha no carrinho de metal.

Draco pegou outra faca, dessa vez menor, e foi até Harry de novo. Então se debruçou sobre a mesa e começou a deslizar o objeto na pele do peito do outro, arrancando sangue dele. Mas ao invés de dor, ele sentiu prazer e começou a gemer loucamente. Malicioso, Malfoy falou:

-A sensação é deliciosa, não é, Potter? É o feitiço afrodisíaco. Ele vai fazer você sentir prazer com qualquer coisa que eu fizer em você. Por pior que seja. E só funciona se eu fizer, já que fui eu que te enfeiticei. Mas agora é a minha vez de sentir prazer.

Com os olhos repletos de luxúria, ele abaixou a cabeça e lambeu o sangue dos cortes do grifinório. Então, Draco desamarrou o elástico da calça de pijama que usava e libertou seu membro dela, indo até a mão esquerda de Harry em seguida e a colocando em volta dele. Cheio de desejo, ele falou:

-Faça comigo o que eu fiz em você, Potter. E não adianta se negar, o feitiço não permitirá!

Contra a vontade do jovem Potter, sua mão começou a se mover em volta do sexo do loiro, aumentando a velocidade, enquanto o outro gemia despudoradamente. Longos minutos se passaram até que Malfoy gozou, lambuzando toda a mão de Harry. Ele recuperou seu fôlego e calmamente foi até o carrinho de metal, enquanto falava:

-Você sabe realmente trabalhar com as mãos, Potter! Mas agora chega de enrolação, vamos para o grande final!

Draco pegou um frasco no carrinho e foi até o jovem Potter novamente. Em seguida, ele o abriu e despejou seu conteúdo em suas mãos, o passando na entrada do moreno logo depois. Harry deu um grito, ao sentir o creme frio em seu ânus e o mesmo se dilatando imediatamente. Apavorado, ele perguntou:

-Que porcaria é essa, Malfoy?

-É uma poção dilatadora. Assim eu não vou precisar te preparar. Sua entrada já está bem grande. Prontinha para me receber. - respondeu o sonserino maliciosamente e lambendo os lábios após falar.

-Não se atreva, Malfoy, senão...

-Se não o que, Potter? Você não está em condições de fazer nada! Só relaxe e aproveite! - interrompeu Draco.

O loiro pulou na mesa de metal, deitou sobre o corpo de Harry e o penetrou em um só golpe, o fazendo gemer muito alto. Ele começou fazendo movimentos lentos, demorando bastante entre uma estocada e outra que eram bastante leves. Ele estava brincando com a sanidade de Harry, queria vê-lo implorar, mas, apesar de seu corpo já ter se entregado completamente ao desejo insano de Draco, sua mente não se rendia. Tentando manter o controle, ele murmurava com o que restava de sua voz:

-Não, eu não quero isso!

-Quer sim, Potter, e muito! Vamos, admita!

-Não!

-Então eu vou ter que apelar.

Draco beijou Harry lascivamente, com luxúria e paixão e o grifinório se pegou correspondendo a carícia à altura contra sua própria vontade. Então, ele deslizou a boca pelo queixo e pescoço do moreno, seguindo para o beijo e chupando com força um de seus mamilos, enquanto brincava com o outro com a mão. O filho de James se remexia como podia embaixo dele, lutando contra seu corpo desesperado por ser possuído. Ele já não aguentava mais. As investidas cada vez mais lentas, as sugadas nos mamilos e finalmente a masturbação que começou a receber do outro naquele exato instante. O jovem Potter enlouqueceu de vez e se entregou completamente ao loiro gritando a plenos pulmões:

-ME FODE, DRACO, POR FAVOR! EU IMPLORO, ME FODE!

-Com todo prazer, Potter! - exclamou Malfoy cheio de malícia se sentindo vitorioso.

Louco de desejo, o loiro atendeu a súplica de sua vítima e aumentou vertiginosamente a velocidade e a força das estocadas, o fazendo gemer ainda mais alto, enquanto o beijava desesperadamente. Harry se remexia e beijava Draco da mesma forma luxuriosa e apaixonada. Malfou enfim tinha conseguido o que queria. Ele estava totalmente entregue. Diante disso, ele não tinha mais porque manter sua vítima presa. Murmurando algumas palavras, o filho de Lúcio fez as cordas se soltarem e caírem no chão, liberando os membros de Harry, que fez exatamente o que ele esperava: o enlaçou pelo pescoço com os braços e pela cintura com as pernas e moveu freneticamente seus quadris na direção dele, aprofundando ainda mais a penetração.

Malfoy, por sua vez, voltou a beijá-lo. Havia desespero em seus movimentos e total entrega nos do moreno. Agora ele tinha certeza: Harry era seu e faria o que ele quisesse. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e, com uma última estocada firme, gozou dentro do corpo que o abrigava e fez Harry ter seu orgasmo também gritando desesperado por ele.

Draco caiu sobre o corpo de Harry completamente exausto e estava descansando quando ouviu o moreno sussurrar já sem nenhum pudor ou culpa:

-Mais, Draco, por favor, mais! Eu preciso de mais!

O sonserino não falou nada, apenas voltou a investir com força dentro do grifinório, pois só essa frase o fez ficar duro de novo. Ele estava completamente surpreso e ficaria ainda mais, pois aquele feitiço deixou o jovem Potter muito mais entregue do que ele esperava.

Naquele noite Draco perdeu a conta de quantas vezes possuiu Harry em seu sonho, mas tinha certeza que foram mais de 5, já que foi a partir da 5ª vez que ele perdeu a conta. E cada vez que ele acabava, era a mesma coisa: Harry implorava por mais, sempre acabando por gozar gritando o nome do loiro, com os olhos fechados e um largo sorriso estampado no rosto. O grifinório tinha ficado insaciável e o sonserino estava adorando isso. O feitiço tinha dado tão certo que ele estava cogitando seriamente a possibilidade de usá-lo também no mundo real, pois entregue daquele jeito Harry jamais contaria o pequeno segredo deles para ninguém, até porque com certeza ele não ia querer correr o risco de perdê-lo.

Quando eles finalmente acabaram, Draco tinha tomado Harry para si de todas as formas e posições. Eles tinham feito quase todas as posições do Kama-Sutra, um livro trouxa sobre sexo que o loiro roubara do Ministério da Magia quando foi visitar seu pai, após ele ter sido recolhido em uma batida. E o tinha guardado para fazer o resto das posições com Harry novamente, mas dessa vez no mundo real, já que agora ele tinha se tornado seu cachorrinho.

Com esse pensamento, Malfoy não apagou a memória de Harry, mas também não tocou no assunto com ele no dia seguinte. O loiro queria que fosse o moreno a falar com ele.

Dias se passaram e Malfoy continuava extremamente frio com Harry, que também o tratava do mesmo jeito por vergonha e medo de se tornar a vadia de Draco, como ele mesmo falara.

E tudo continuou assim, até que Harry estava voltando de um treino de quadribol e passava pelo corredor que dava acesso à Sala Comunal da Grifinória, por onde o loiro sabia que ele teria que passar para ir para seu quarto, e o viu beijando lascivamente uma aluna da Sonserina. Arrasado, ele deixou cair sua vassoura e, ao ouvir o barulho, Malfoy se afastou da garota e falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios:

-Ah, é você, Potter?

-Malfoy, eu preciso falar com você agora. - respondeu o moreno muito sério e tentando disfarçar o ciúmes.

-Está bem, vamos. Ah, vejo você mais tarde, querida.

A garota soltou um beijo para Draco e ele se afastou com Potter, que falou em um tom de voz baixo enquanto eles caminhavam:

-Chega com essa tortura, Draco, por favor!

-Que tortura, Potter? - o loiro indagou cinicamente também falando baixo.

-Você sabe! Eu preciso de você! Mais não quero só uma vez, eu quero sempre! - implorou Harry desesperado.

-Então diga o que você é meu. Você já sabe o que é, não é mesmo? - indagou o filho de Lúcio maliciosamente.

-Eu sou a sua vadia! Pronto, não era isso que você queria ouvir? Agora larga aquela garota e fica comigo!

-É assim que eu gosto de ver, Potter! Minha vadiazinha bem obediente! Eu fico com você, mas tem 2 condições.

-Quais?

-1ª- O controle será sempre meu. A você caberá apenas obedecer. 2ª- Eu não vou largar a minha namorada. Ela é o meu disfarce, afinal, na família Malfoy não existem gays!

-A 1ª condição eu aceito sem problemas, mas a 2ª... te dividir com outra pessoa, ainda mais uma garota, Draco. Sério?

-É assim ou nada feito, Potter.

-E eu vou poder namorar também?

-De jeito nenhum! Você é só meu! - respondeu o loiro zangado tentando abaixar o tom de voz.

-Está bem. Eu também não quero mais ninguém mesmo.

-Aceitas as condições então?

-Se é o único jeito de ter você, eu aceito.

-Ótimo. Bom menino, ou melhor, menina, minha vadiazinha. Agora vem comigo.

Draco saiu andando na frente e Harry o seguiu imediatamente. Eles andaram por alguns minutos, até pararem em um corredor da Sonserina e Malfoy, após olhar para os lados, apontar sua varinha para a parede e murmurar algumas palavras. Uma porta apareceu. Eles entraram e ela sumiu logo depois. O interior do cômodo que eles encontraram lá dentro era completamente branco e a única coisa que tinha nele era uma cama King Size com lençóis igualmente alvos. Draco olhou para o moreno e falou:

-Esse aqui é um esconderijo que eu criei para nós. Será aqui que vamos nos encontrar a partir de agora. Todas as noites.

-Eu gostei. Simples e direto.

Cheio de luxúria, o sonserino não quis mais adiar o momento, e encarando Harry com um olhar muito autoritário, ordenou:

-Tire suas vestes e se deite na cama agora!

-Tá. - respondeu o grifinório começando a se despir alegremente.

-Tá não! Nesses momentos, você deve responder "sim, Senhor"! - exclamou o loiro totalmente autoritário.

-Sim, Senhor! - retrucou Harry docilmente e completamente entregue.

-Assim que eu gosto da minha vadiazinha, MUITO obediente! Você vai sempre me obedecer, não vai, Potter?

-Sim, Senhor. - respondeu o moreno já nu e indo na direção da cama.

-Ótimo! Assim você será sempre recompensado! - respondeu o filho de Lúcio maliciosamente arrancando um sorriso de Harry.

-Potter, mudei de ideia. Se levante e venha me despir. Eu estou com preguiça.

-Sim, senhor!

Esboçando em seu rosto uma felicidade que surpreendeu Draco, Harry se levantou e o despiu, tirando de seu corpo cada uma de suas peças de roupa, até os sapatos. Então, o loiro usou sua varinha, que ainda segurava e fez o Kama Sutra aparecer em suas mãos. Ele mandou Harry voltar para a cama, indo logo atrás dele e os dois passaram o resto do dia testando as posições que ainda não tinham feito do livro e transformando o sonho do jovem Potter em uma deliciosa e eterna realidade.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>**


End file.
